


Nice Long Rest

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Hot Streets (Cartoon), Misc. Cartoons
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: My second Hot Streets Fanfiction.  Branski, French and Chubbie Webbers mess up Soo Parks Wi-Fi. So she banished them to a health spa that's in a parallel universe where evil androids work.  Jen goes undercover to investigate.





	Nice Long Rest

Hot Streets Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

 

Nice Long Rest

 

In a seemingly endless dark desert, Branski, Chubbie Webbers, Jen, and French were being chased by Vampire Knights. "They're catching up to us!" cried Chubbie Webbers. Branski spouted sarcastically, "Tell us something we don't know!" "This is harmful to my health!" French said out of breath. Branski and French shot their guns at the vampire knights while Jen used her J.A.S.O.N. iPhone to shot lasers. "J.A.S.O.N.! Laser!" Jen shouted. "Shooting lasers!" J.A.S.O.N. proclaimed. One of the vampire knights threw a stake into French's heart. "BBBLLAAAAHHHH!!! I'M HIT!" French flew into the air and collapsed then landed in a pond. "Oh, no! French is down!" yelled Branski. "We need to help him, Uncle Mark!" Jen demands. Chubbie Webbers tried to save French by pulling him out of the pond. The Vampires who chased the Hot Streets gang ran past them and all ran over French's back. "Now he's dead for sure!" Chubbie Webbers sobbed. "Not this time! Hang on you son of a bitch! I'm going to save you!" Branski said determined as ever to save his partner. 

Just as Branski was about to jump into the pond, French started to submerge. "He's still alive, Uncle Mark! Looks like he's saving himself." Jen proclaimed. "About time he did. Sometimes I get sick of rescuing and bailing him out!" Branski boldly stated. French stood up out of the pond with his eyes closed. "Open your eyes!" Chubbie Webbers said to French. Slowly opening his eyes, Branski, Jen, and Chubbie Webbers all stood in astoundment. French finally opens his eyes to reveal that his eyes were an electric blue color that looked like blue lightning bolts around his pupils. French has become a White Walker. "HE'S ONE OF THEM!" screamed Chubbie Webbers fearfully. 

Branski gets his gun ready, " Chubbie's right! We need to kill him!" Jen tries to stop him, "No, Uncle Mark! French is important to us! All we need to do is remind him and try to get him to remember who he is!" Jen pleaded who could not imagine Hot Streets without French. "That won't work not in this situation! I'm shooting his sorry ass!" Branski said. "Don't kill French!" Jen cried. "He's one of them!" Chubbie Webbers said. "Not in this situation, I'm shooting his sorry ass!" Branski said.

Branski, Jen, and Chubbie Webbers repeated themselves over and over. Then the scene quickly disappeared then changed to French in his bedroom waking up. It was all a bad dream. French screamed. "AAAHHHHHH!!!!! I need to stop watching Game of Thrones before I go to bed!" French's phone rang, he answered it. Branski was on the other end. "Yes, this is French! How are you doing Branski?" French listened on the phone, "Soo Park has her Wifi all messed up?" French listened some more, "She want us to fix it! All right. I'll be there!" French hung up the phone, got out of his pajamas and into his usual brown suit and hat and headed to the FBI Headquarters. 

 

* * * 

 

Soon after, at FBI Headquarters. Branski, French and Chubbie Webbers were trying to fix Soo Park's Wifi. Soo Park was in her office on the phone ranting with her internet service provider. "Yes this is me! Soo Park, your most valued costumer! No it's not spelled S-U-E, it's S-O-O! NO! It's not Poo Sark! It's SOO PARK! I've been your loyal costumer for 5 years in a row! Then you disconnect me out of the blue and say I owe you over $1000? What are you trying to pull here? No I do not want another internet service provider, you will never win me back......." In an empty office across the hall, Branski looked like he was trying to stop a sparring match as he watched French and Chubbie Webbers play tug of war with the Wifi wire to Soo Park's computer. 

"Let me try it!" struggled Chubbie Webbers as he tried to pull the wire out of French's hands. 

"I'm the expert at this thing. Let me have it this!" French strained the wire as the pulled back on it. 

"I wanna do it!" Chubbie Webbers shouted. "Give......me......this......wire!" yelled French. 

"ENOUGH! You two are acting like (beep)ing monkeys in a jungle!" Branski said trying to make peace as he grabbed the wire which was a very dumb move. When Branski grabbed the wire, him, French, and Chubbie Webbers all received an electrical shock. None of them were badly hurt from the shock. Soo Park bolted into the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU CLOWNS!" "He started it!" French points at Chubbie Webbers. "All I wanted was to fix the Wifi!" moaned Chubbie Webbers. "All these two did was fight!" explained Branski. "STOP! ALL OF YOU! I don't want to hear another word! Since you all ruined my Wifi......" Soo Park was about to finish as Jen walked in and could not believe what she has seen. 

"Hey guys, what just happened here?" asked Jen. "These empty headed assholes destroyed my Wifi!" Soo Park told Jen. "I can fix it. I'll just ask J.A.S.O.N." Jen suggested. "Leave it to a millenial to fix modern technology." Branski said. "J.A.S.O.N., fix Soo Park's Wifi!" Jen tells her iPhone. A beam coming out of J.A.S.O.N. repairs the wire and Soo Park's computer. "Wifi Repair complete!" J.A.S.O.N. announced. Soo Park was pleased. "Thanks for that, Jen. You deserve a day off for this!" said Soo Park to Jen. "Thank you, Soo Park." Soo Park turned over to Branski, Chubbie Webbers, and French. "As for you three! You're all going to go away for a while!" 

Jen said to Chubbie, "Bad boy! You don't fight with French!" 

"Uhhhh, sorry!" cried Chubbie Webbers. 

French who was now terrified, "Where are you going to send us?" 

"Don't worry, it's nothing life threatening! It's not going to be like House on Haunted Hill or anything like that!" Soo Park assured. 

Branski looks out the window and sees a swirly vortex portal. "Does it have something to do with that portal?" 

"Uh, yes! Through that portal is parallel universe. Once you go there, there is a health spa for men there!" Soo Park explained. 

"Health Spa? Aren't those for......" Branski said. 

"No excuses! I need some time away from you! And to try to get better service for my internet provider! In fact, the whole world needs a break from you three!" Soo Park announced throwing her hands into the air. 

"Can I go too?" asked Jen. "No just do whatever it is you do on a day off! Leave it to these three bumbling asses!" Soo Park said. "Whom I am banishing!" 

"BANISHING! NOT GOOD! For how long!" French exclaimed. "Just a couple days!" Soo Park answered. 

"Do we really have to go?" asked Chubbie Webbers. 

"Afraid so! Looks like we have no other choice!" said Branski. 

"What are you waiting for! Get the (beep) out of my sight and get your shitty asses to that Health Spa!" Soo Park demanded. 

Branski, Chubbie Webbers, and French get into the car. "Well, Jen. You can use this time to reconnect with Matt that guy who you think is your boyfriend." Branski stated. 

"If you say so." Jen said. Then she waited for Branski to turn the engine. "Not staying behind! I'm coming too!" Jen said as she unlocked the trunk to Branski's car and got inside. Jen didn't feel right and was suspicious that this Health Spa isn't all what it seemed. Because she wanted to be there in case there was danger.

"Hope they give pedicures there!" French said happily. Then Branski and Chubbie Webbers looked at him funny. 

"You serious?" Branski glared at his partner. 

"Pedicures? What are those?" asked Chubbie Webbers. 

"What, men can get them too!" French said. 

Branski and French drove the car unaware that Jen was in the trunk following them. Chubbie Webbers was in the backseat. Branski and French then drove into the swirly portal vortex. Once Branski and French drove into the vortex, they were in a universe with a yellow sky, blue sun, and a road leading to the Health Spa. 

 

* * * 

 

Branski, French and Chubbie Webbers have arrived at the Health Spa. All of them get out of the car to enter the spa. Jen sneaks out of the truck and hides away. "This place doesn't look too bad." Branski observed. "Maybe this could be like Road to Wellville." said French. "Do you always have to do obscure movie references? Who knows about them but you." Branski gave French the third agree. "Sorry, sheesh!" French replied. "But it started off as a book!" "Nobody cares!" Branski yelled. Chubbie Webbers held his ears, "lalalalalalalalalalalalaaaa!" French got the message. 

As soon as they entered the spa, they saw a pool, a gym, and some massage beds. They were impressed with layout of the Health Spa. "Gotta fire my aucpuncturist!" said Branski. "Gimmie a mad bath and take me to jail!" French said. "I can use a massage!" Chubbie Webbers said. The three were stopped by three men who looked like they were human but they were androids. Jen looked inside from the outside window getting her J.A.S.O.N. iPHONE " This looks suspicious! J.A.S.O.N. who are those people or things running this spa?" J.A.S.O.N. scanned then analyzed and said, "Androids! Dressed like doctors and nurses. They want money! Analysis complete!" Jen decides to go on. "Disguise me, J.A.S.O.N." A beam from J.A.S.O.N. scanned Jen and she was now disguised as an android. "Disguise complete!" Jen entered the Health Spa disguised as an android doctor. 

The three androids were wheeling a man in a wheelchair with a broken leg. The man was Agent Magafferty. "How long until my foot is better?" he asked. "A couple more days here and you'll be on your way." The Android assured Magafferty as he wheeled him into another room. The androids were alone now. Their names were Mollard, Pollord, and Schnider. "He'll be out of here once we get the rest of his money!" said Mollard. "Did we do anything with his foot?" asked Schnider. 

"Naw, it's all in his head. said Pollord. "That's the whole plan we have here, we make our guests stay sick and we get paid for the privilege!" said Mollard. "What a racket! You're a chisel to my wires!" explained Schnider. A female android that looked like a nurse came in and announced, "We have three new members here!" "Perfect! Send them in! We'll run them ragged and take them for every nickel they got!" said Mollard. Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers had no clue about the android's plans. The female android lead them into the office where Mollard, Pollord, and Schnider were. On her way out the android nurse slapped French in the face. "What was that for?" he asked. "Pinching my ass, shitface!" shouted the android nurse. "You must be the new guests! You know our treatments here at this Health Spa are expensive." said Mollard. "Expensive! Not good!" cried Chubbie Webbers. 

Branski explained, "We were sent here by our boss." "So I see!" said Mollard. "So when are we going to get to the good part? You know, the mud baths and the pedicures?" asked French anxious. "We'll be getting to that soon. But first, the thing we are going to discuss here is your diet. No more starches, sugars, proteins and carbs! Atkins would be proud!" Branski muttered, "They don't call this a Health Spa for nothing! What's this guys' game?" Chubbie Webbers was worried, "What do we eat?" "Vitamins and calories!" answered Mollard. 

"Oh boy! Do you have murder powder, too?!" barked Chubbie Webbers. Mollard ignored Chubbie Webbers and continued, "As I was saying, I will give you your daily schedule of activities. You will all arise at 5 am." "All right! What then?" asked French. "Stop being rude and let the man talk!" ordered Branski. Mollard said, "Horseback riding until six! Wood chopping until 7, then running until 8 then breakfast! A nice big bowl of milk!" Mollard continued explaining their schedule, "After breakfast, swimming, more running, a big workout in the gym and then lunch! A nice big bowl of milk!" Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers did not look too excited. Mollard continues their so-called schedule, "In the afternoon, more running, more swimming, another workout att the gym, you punch the bag for an hour and then, dinner!" 

Chubbie Webbers interceded, "I know! A nice big bowl of milk!" "No, you drank it all for lunch!" corrected Mollard. "I'm still hungry!" whined Chubbie Webbers. "Jen ought to get your tested for tapeworms!" Branski said. Mollard said, "Wait here until I get you a couple of nurses!" French got excited, "Nurses? Oh boy!!" "Perhaps it's those bordello massage therapists! Branski exclaimed. "Nurses! Nurses! Beautiful nurses!" cheered Chubbie Webbers. "Take it easy, bloodhound! I'm running a fever myself!" said Branski. Mollard called in his lackey goons, Bollord, and Schnider. Chubbie Webbers got excited about the nurses that he bumped his head into a lamp. "Take it easy!" said French. "Get a thermometer and take Chubbie Webbers' temp!" said Branski. 

French stuck the thermometer into Chubbie Webbers' anus and takes it out. "What does it say?" asked Branski.

"A hundred thru!" answered French cluelessly. 

Mollard enters the office with Bollord and Schnider. "Here are your nurses." 

Bollord and Schnider were behind the Hot Streets Trio as they turned around and screamed that the nurses weren't what they thought. 

Mollard said, "You two are in charge of these guests!" 

"We'll begin bright and early!" said Bollord. 

"Bright and early?" asked French nervously. 

"Show these guests to their suite!" ordered Mollard.

Schnider said, "Come with us you!" 

Mollard, Bollord, and Schnider grabbed Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers from behind and lead them to their suite. 

"Are you guys androids?" asked Chubbie Webbers who was shaken.

"Why yes we are! How did you know?" said Bollord. 

"Bet this isn't a honeymoon suite!" said French.

"Oh stop being such a wussy ass, French!" said Branski. 

Jen was in a phone booth as she watched her uncle, dog, and his partner being dragged away. 

"What kind of a Health Spa is this? Run by androids! That is why I'm here! To save my uncle and dog!" vowed Jen.

 

* * *

 

Branski, Chubbie Webbers, and French were all in a motel-like room sleeping in the same bed. An alarm clock goes off. The three of them get out of bed and got ready for the day that was ahead. Branski said, "Think we should hit the gym first." "Thought we were going wood chopping." answered French. On their way to the gym they see a android nurse wheeling Agent Magafferty. "Hey look who it is!" exclaimed Chubbie Webbers. French walked up to Agent Magafferty. "Oh it's the gang from Hot Streets! And he dog that almost destroyed humanity!" said Magafferty. 

"Why are you here, Magafferty? Did Soo Park send you here, too?" asked Branski.

"No I got sent here when I broke my ankle. I will give anybody a reward who cures me." said Agent Magafferty. "And don't try to release any aliens, Chubbie! I'm onto you!" 

"I won't!" cried Chubbie Webbers. "Wish I could've brought Fronch with me." said French referring to the creature he adopted that bared a resemblence to him from Nursery Rhyme Land. 

"Don't worry, Fronch is in good hands!" said Branski, "Now let's go pump some iron!" 

In a sauna downstairs, Fronch is inside laying and relaxing. "Ahhhh! This is the good life!" 

Jen not too far behind was right behind them. Then Jen hid in a trash can and looked out the window to the door leading to the gym.

Bollord and Shnider were there. "We've been waiting for you." they said.

"You guys are like those two girls from The Shining!" said French.

"Shut up and work out! Lazy sons of bitches!" ordered Bollord. 

"Let's get to it!" said Branski. Bollord and Schnider were demonstrating how to use the gym equipment. Schnider showed them how to use the weight lifter. "This is called a weight lifter. All you need to do is go up and down and up and down! Get me?" 

"Up and down! YAY! It's going to be fun." cheered Chubbie Webbers.

Bollord and Schnider went over to the drinking fountain. Chubbie Webbers tries the weight lifter machine. The weights were too heavy for Chubbie Webbers to lift. Branski and French stood by and watched. "Too much weight! Come with me, French!" 

French and Branski saw some weights down where the weight lifter was and began to throw the weights aside. Chubbie Webbers was shadowboxing. "Getting in training here!" the dog said. French was getting tired already from throwing the weights to the weight lifter. "Getting a workout just throwing these bitches!" joked French.

Bollord and Schnider were looking at some papers. "We will use this schedule." The weights flew in Bollords' and Schniders' direction knocking them dead cold which caused the circuits in their heads to malfunction. More weights were thrown at them. "Eeeeeewwwwww......" both the scheming androids moaned. 

Branski told Chubbie Webbers who was still shadowboxing, "Hey, Manny Pacquiao! We fixed the weight lifter!" Chubbie Webbers tried again on the weight lifter and it was still too heavy for him. "Pull it with your might, Chubbie!" encouraged French. Chubbie tries again to pull the weights but it collapsed on the floor. Chubbie Webbers laughed, "Guess I don't know my own strength!" 

"That will come out of French's pay! Come on, Chubbie! Get up!" demanded Branski as him and French help up Chubbie Webbers from the floor. "Why my pay?" asked French. "Because you get paid the least." before Branski can finish, he hears the Bollord mumble to Schnider. "We'll run them ragged and take them for every cent they got." That was a huge wake up call for the Hot Streets gang. "Did you hear that?" asked Branski. "Hear what?" asked French. "This place is a scam!" said Branski. "SCAM! YOU MEAN MONEY?!" shouted Chubbie Webbers. "Yes, they wanted our money! Let's get out of this parallel universe and get back to the real world and Hot Streets!" said Branski. 

French, Chubbie Webbers and Branski ran away from the gym as long as Bollord and Schnider were still knocked out. They see a security guard sleeping a chair in a hallway and sneaked away. Mollard was walking down the hallway towards the gym. Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers tried to stay out of sight. Bollord and Schnider came to their senses and noticed Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers were gone and ran to Mollard. "Mollard! Mollard! Those patients beat the shit out of us." announced Bollord. "They did?" asked Mollard. "They got away." said Schnider. 

Mollard said to his minions, "I'll stay here and keep watch. You guys try to find those old men and that dog!" "Right!" said both Bollord and Schnider as Mollard dismissed them. Branski tried to devise an escape plan. "What was Soo Park thinking when she sent us here?" shivered French. "That's not the issue right now. We need a plan to get out of here!" said Branski. "I wanna leave! Don't know how much more of this I can take, I miss Jen!" cried Chubbie Webbers. 

"You'll be reunited with Jen soon enough, Chubbie! Right now their head boss in charge of this health spa is sleeping. We just need to sneak by him." planned Branski then turns his head over to French, "Without waking him up!" "You're correct! We wouldn't want to blow our only chance to get away." said French. Jen was still in the garbage can and watched Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers try their best to sneak past Mollard. Their plan goes awry when French sneezes then a vase falls on his head. The noise of the sneeze and the vase breaking woke up Mollard. "What's happened?" asked Mollard who then sees French was moaning in pain. "Quick! Follow along!" whispered Branski to Chubbie Webbers. "Is he sick?" asked Mollard. "Oh yes! Yes! Terribly sick!" said Branski. "Yes terrible!" said Chubbie Webbers. 

"We need a doctor!" said Mollard. "Look no further! We're doctors!" said Branski. "We are?" asked Chubbie Webbers who then got jabbed in the ribs by Branski. "Oh yes! We are doctors!" "Lucky for us there's an emergency operating room, come with me!" said Mollard as he lead Chubbie Webbers and Branski who were both carrying French into the operating room and put him on the table. Then the nurse who was wheeling Agent Magafferty came into the operating room. "So you guys are doctors, too? Perhaps you can help me?" asked Agent Magafferty. "All right, sure!" said Chubbie Webbers. Mollard pulled Chubbie Webbers away and said, "You guys have to operate on him first!" 

French was laid on the operating table. Branski was furious with him, "Fine time you picked to get operated on! Cut open your sorry ass!" Mollard asked French, "Can I watch when they cut you open?" "Why yes you may why........WHAT!" screamed French in terror. 

 

* * * 

 

Mollard was going to prepare for the fake 'operation'. "I'm going to need the right tools for this!" Mollard said leaving the operating room. French was whimpering. "Is this because I sneezed? How about one of you two be the patient?!" asked French. "Just play along for now." said Branski. Chubbie Webbers found a bottle of ether. "This looks delicious!" "Give me that, Chubbie!" Branski said grabbing the ether bottle away from Chubbie Webbers. "This could be of some good use!" said Branski. Mollard came back into the operating room. "Didn't take too long at all! Got my tools!" 

French gulped when he saw the all the scalpels. Branski took a cloth from French's suit and put ether on it hoping to knock out Mollard. "Okay! Now where does he need to be cut?" asked Mollard looking through his scalpels. Branski took the cloth and put it up to Mollard's nose and mouth. Mollard exclaimed, "OH! My favorite scent!" Mollard took the cloth away and put it in Chubbie Webber's and Branski's faces both were falling asleep. "Get a whiff of this!" Jen snuck into the operating room inside of a garbage can and used a hammer to knock out Mollard that caused his head to explode. "We got saved by a garbage can!" said Chubbie Webbers. "Garbage can? Parallel Universe all right." retorted Branski. 

"Uncle Mark, it's me! Jen!" 

"What in the world....." French said in shock. 

Jen revealed herself and had J.A.S.O.N. shut off her android disguise. "It is you!" said Branski.

"Why did you risk your life for us." asked French.

"Knew this place was a shithole run by androids so I thought I would work behind the scenes and help you guys escape when you need it!" Jen explained. 

"French and I knocked one of them out and as it turns out....." said Branski.

"Once we got here to this spa. They wanted our money!" yelled Chubbie Webbers.

"Exactly Chubbie Webbers! They wanted to wipe you out dry!" said Jen. 

"Can we go now? Or do I have to be the man on the Operation Game Board?" asked French.

"Yes we can!" said Branski. 

Before any of the Hot Streets gang can make a move, Bollord, and Schnider were banging down the door. 

"What'll we do!" freaked out Chubbie Webbers.

"J.A.S.O.N.! Disguise us all as androids!" Jen asked her iPhone. 

In no time at all, J.A.S.O.N. put Branski, Jen, and Chubbie Webbers in disguise. French was the odd man out. Bollord and Schnider broke into the operation room and they see Jen, Chubbie Webbers, and Branski disguised as androids. "Oh good! More androids for the operation!" said Bollord. "Wait a minute!" Schnider said pointing to French, "He's not sick! Into the sauna he goes!" Bollord and Schnider grabbed French and lead him to the sauna. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! Get me out of here!" French screamed kicking and screaming. 

Bollord said, "Thanks fellow androids! Now find those other two!" 

"Who are the other two?" asked Chubbie Webbers.

"Us! They mean us!" said Jen. "We need to find that sauna!" said Branski.

Bollord and Schnider threw French into the sauna and turned up the heat. "150 degrees ought to do him good!" laughed both androids evilly. French saw that his pet Fronch was in the sauna too! "Fronch! What did they do to you?" he asked. "I just live here now!" said Fronch. "I'm calling for help! BRASNKI! JEN!! CHUBBIE!!!" 

Schnider asked, "What about that other one and that dog?" "Forget them. That French guy is just as good!" said Bollord. 

Jen used J.A.S.O.N. to find out the location of the sauna. "J.A.S.O.N. where is the sauna?" "Sauna is downstairs in the bottom floor!" J.A.S.O.N. said. 

"Bottom floor let's go!" said Branski. 

Jen, Branski, and Chubbie Webbers found a stairway and ran downstairs and into the hallway that lead to the sauna. It took them an hour to get to the sauna. On the way there, Chubbie Webbers ran into Agent Magafferty in his wheelchair and toppled him over. Agent Magafferty was ecstatic that when Chubbie Webbers bumped into him, his leg was better!

"I'm cured! It doesn't hurt anymore! Chubbie Chubbie!" called out Agent Magafferty.

"There's French!" pointed Jen. 

"He's going steam boiled!" Chubbie Webbers screamed. 

"I'll break down this door!" said Branski.

"It's you! Hurry! They got Fronch too!" French yelled in fear. 

Branski said, "I thought Fronch was living with porn stars now!" 

"Waste that door, Uncle Mark!" said Jen.

Branski and Chubbie Webbers picked up a bench and used it to break down the door to the sauna. French and Fronch were both free. 

"Thank you! Another minute in there and I would've been French Toast!" French laughed. 

"Clever pun usage there!" said Branski. "I didn't think that was funny!" said Jen. "Eh, I've heard better." said Chubbie Webbers belittling French's joke. Their android disguises disappeared. 

Fronch jumped out of French's arms and turns up the heat in the sauna. "What is he doing?" asked Branski. "Bad boy, Fronch! Bad!" ordered French. 

"Think this place might explode, Uncle Mark!" yelled Jen. 

"Let's get the (beep) out of here!" Branski screamed. 

French, Chubbie, Webbers, Jen, Branski, and Fronch all ran out of the Health Spa. The whole Health Spa exploded. The Androids, The Security Gaurd, Mollard, Bollord, the nurse, and Schnider were all dead. 

"Fronch! You saved us all!" said Branski. 

Agent Magafferty ran to Chubbie Webbers. "You cured me Chubbie! What would you like? Name it! Anything!" 

"You cured this guy, Chubbie! You're a hero!" said Jen. Then Branski sees Fronch float away. "Where are you going?" 

"Whenever you guys need me again!" said Fronch as he vanished into the air. French said, "I'm gonna miss you!" 

"Anything!?" asked Chubbie Webbers to Agent Magafferty.

"How did you escape?" asked French.

"Just watched you guys! For getting me out of this hellhole, I'll reward all of you, why not, right?!" exclaimed Agent Magafferty.

"How about getting us back to our original universe?" asked Branski. 

"Yes, we want to get back to the real world and work Hot Streets cases again!" said Jen.

"Is that REALLY what we want?" asked French hesitantly.

"All right! Ask and you shall receive"! Agent Magafferty said as he took out a remote and pushed a button. Not too long, they were all back in the real world in the FBI building in the Hot Streets division! 

Soo Park ran out of her office, "Great news, people!" 

"What is it?" asked Branski. 

"I got a new internet provider and unlimited WiFI!" said Soo Park! 

"Want to know what I think that calls for?" asked French.

"Yes, what?" asked Jen.

"A trip to a health spa!" cheered French. 

"I don't think so!" yelled Chubbie Webbers. 

"We needed that your ass on the ground!" said Branski. 

Jen, and Branski slapped up French for suggesting that idea after the ordeal they have been through with the Health Spa in the Parallel Universe with the androids. 

"How did it go at the Health Spa?" asked Soo Park. 

Chubbie Webbers bellowed. 

"Maybe I don't want to know." said Soo Park going back into her office to enjoy her new WiFi. 

 

The End

 

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production


End file.
